Kidnapped (ReaderEvil-demon Dean)
by DianaKhurr
Summary: Dean kidnaps you on your way to school and you end up waking up very confused, realizing there will be a lot of pain.
it was a normal day when (Y/N) started walking to high school that morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and all seemed right in the world. But then again, (Y/N)'s father was killed by a bunch of vampires a few years ago and her mom was turned into one and hunted down by another hunter, so things weren't every really what they seemed. The fifteen-year-old looked over her shoulder when she heard a car slowing down to drive behind her. She started to run but was cut off at the crosswalk.

"Get in kid!" She heard the man in the car yell. (Y/N) was about to run away when he pulled a gun out and cocked it. She climbed into the car and he put a rag over her face, "Time for a nice little nap." Before (Y/N) passed out from the chloroform, she could have sworn she saw his eyes flash black.

Some time later, She woke up in a dark, dingy basement, her arms tied to something above her head. (Y/N) felt a cold draft blow past her, making her want to curl up for heat, but she found she couldn't move. She felt a bar between her knees and maybe a needle in her arm. Opening her (e/c) eyes, she saw that she had guessed right, there was an iv drop in her hand. Once it hit her that she was completely naked, (y/n) looked around wildly, trying to find a way to escape. Next to her, her eyes found a table of random things she had never seen before mixed in with ropes, gags, blindfolds, and drugs. Her fear started rising, wondering what the man was going to do to her.

"Morning sweetheart." Her attention was pulled to him. Her eyes darted to him, looking him up and down. (y/n) hated herself for finding him attractive. She took in his dirty blonde hair, glowing green eyes, tan skin, and sharp features in a matter of second. wishing she could cover up, (y/n) watched as he walked over to her. "Miss me?" He smirked as he stopped in front of her. Not giving her a chance to respond, he kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue into her mouth. After a moment, He pulled away.

"P-please let me go!" (y/n) begged, starting to cry as she realized what was going to happen. The man let out a dark laugh in response as she kept crying, trying to talk him out of what he wanted to do. after a while, he got annoyed with her sobs and gagged her.

"That will keep your dirty mouth shut." he blindfolded her before walking around behind her. "you are going to be a good little girl for me, unless you want to be punished." (y/n) nodded her head quickly. She felt his arm wrap around her, his hand running down her stomach to her core. He pushed his thumb into her clit before inserting two fingers into her womanhood. When (y/n) gasped, The man smirked, "I take if you don't touch yourself." He slid another finger, making (y/n) scream loudly through the gag, "And I take it you're a virgin." She nodded again, hoping that would make him lose interest. His other hand wrapped around her as well, reaching up and groping her breast before starting to pinch and pull at her nipple. "Well I'm going to put your little hole to work, and your back hole too." She shivered lightly, wondering why her of all the people in the world. Why did he pick her?

He started moving his lower hand, thrusting his fingers into her quickly and putting more pressure on her clit. (y/n) couldn't help the orgasm that rocked through her body. She moaned loudly, almost missing the fact that his hands disappeared and the sound of a zipper before his pants and boxers hit the ground. "Feels good, doesn't it? I'm going to make you feel pain you didn't think you could feel." (y/n) tensed when she felt his length poking at her ass. She screamed loudly into the gag when he slammed into her, no prep work done. "You like taking my cock baby, you like that I'm going to fill you up with my cum and then force you to hold it in you." (y/n) was too distracted by the pain to wonder what he meant. He thrust into her roughly for a while before he came. She could feel him reach her to the table for something before he pulled out, only to shove something just as big in his place. "that should hold it in you." he said with a smile, walking back to her front. he kneeled down and teasingly licked her slit from her womanhood to her clit. "You're already wet for me, my little whore." he bit her clit, causing her to gasp sharply. He got up and slapped her already sore ass before walking to the table and grabbing a small vibrator and some ducktape. He duck taped the vibrator to her clit before gripping her chin tightly. "I'll be back in an hour. don't cum until I tell you to, are we clear?" (y/n) nodded quickly, ready to tell him just about anything to make this be over faster. He turned it on and She realized this would be harder than she had thought.

When he came back an hour later, (y/n) had cum about 5 times, it pooled around her feet. She could hear him growling as he walked behind her and cut her down, still leaving her bound. He pushed her to the ground and kicked her stomach a few times. (y/n) curled into a ball the best she could, her hands taking the gag off. "P-please! Stop!"

"SHUT UP!" he roared, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her up so she was kneeling before him. "You have been a very naughty girl (Y/N). Naughty girls need to be punished." He gripped her chin with his free hand and forced his length into her mouth. The man kept his hand on the back of her head, starting to make her bob slightly, taking more of him each time. Soon enough, his tip hit the back of her throat, making her gag, but he ignored it. After a while, he came down her throat. He leaves his length in her throat for a while. "Swallow it," he ordered when he was done. (y/n) roughly swallowed all of his cum before he pulled out. He took off the bar between her legs and lead her to a bed which he laid down on. "Ride me." She climbed onto his lap, kneeling over his length. His hands found their way to her hips, gripping tightly. "By the way, if you need something to scream, my name is Dean." He smirked at her before slamming her down on his length. (y/n) howled in pain at her wall being broken. Dean started thrusting into her to get (y/n) to start. She quickly got the hint and started moving up and down on him. When (y/n) came, her muscles clenched around his member, dragging him into his orgasm. When he was done, he took the plug out of her butt, pulled out of her, and shoved it into her womanhood.

"We're going to have a nice little family of out own," he said before pushing her off the bed, making sure to hit her head.


End file.
